


Naruto and jiraiya: Pervy education

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Sex Education, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Naruto overhears a conversation about sex and is curious about it, he goes to his teacher to ask him.
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa





	Naruto and jiraiya: Pervy education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberrySnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySnake/gifts).



Naruto had just finished training with Jiraiya who had sent him to go pick up some Ramen and bring it back. He was starving and looking forward to having a nice meal with his teacher. 

"Hello? Hello?!" Naruto called when he made it to the ramen shop.

"One moment. Your order is almost ready."

"Hmm?" Naruto was puzzled.

"We got a message from your teacher a little while ago saying that you were coming to pick up the order."

"How close is it? I'm starving!" Naruto cried. His stomach grumbled.

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

Naruto growled quietly to himself as he held his aching tummy. Naruto started to hear voices behind him.

"So how was it last night?"

"It was nice. The food was so good."

"Not that… the sex. How was it last night?"

_ Huh? Sex? What's that?  _ Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh, that was great but I've experienced better."

Naruto couldn't make out anything else the two women said and he was too hungry to pay that much attention.

_ I'll ask Pervy sage after we eat. _

"Come on hurry up already!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright that should do it." The cook poured the ramen into two bowls and gave them to Naruto.

"Finally! Thank you, see ya later!"

"Your welcome Naruto. Huh?" Naruto was already gone , a trail of smoke behind him. The cook chuckled then went on to the next customer.

Naruto made it back to Jiraiya in record time, huffing and puffing.

"Food's always a great motivator. Alright let's dig in!" Jiraiya said with a smile.

Naruto handed his teacher his bowl and they both scarfed it down. They were too busy stuffing their faces to speak, but Naruto was wanting to ask Jiraiya about what he overheard. 

When they got done eating Jiraiya asked, "Something on your mind Naruto?"

"Y-yeah. Pervy sage? What's sex?"

Jiraiya cringed slightly, surprised by Naruto's question.

"It's that time already huh?"

"Time for what?"

"Who's the lady?"

"Lady? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you aren't in love with anyone?"

"No? I heard some girls talking about it while waiting for our food to get done."

_ Never thought I'd have to give him the talk, especially not this early.  _ “Well Naruto, sex is a wonderful thing that can happen when two people love each other."

"Ok?” 

“Hm… maybe we should talk about this in a more private location? follow me.” 

Naruto nodded and followed Jiraiya to a waterfall. It surprisingly felt hot to Naruto and he started sweating as they walked. Jirayia continued his explanation. 

“Whew, it’s so hot out!” Naruto exclaims, taking off his jacket and shirt.

Jiraiya broke into a sweat, not from the heat, but from seeing Naruto’s shirtless body. 

_ Amazing, his body looks just as nice if not better then it does when he uses his sexy jutsu. _

When they made it to the waterfall Naruto was confused, and said, “It still feels so hot, shouldn’t the water at least make it cooler here?”

“The water itself is cool, but the air is always really hot, like a desert. It’s a place where few ninja go because of this.”

“So can we go for a swim then, and how are you not hot?” 

“I come here often so I’m used to the heat, it’s a great place to train and get used to extreme weather conditions. Anyway, where was I? Oh right! I’m sure you felt a strange feeling in your crotch before right?” 

“Yeah, sometimes?” 

“That’s called pleasure and it’s a signal that your body feels good. If you rub it, it’ll get bigger and eventually sperm will shoot out. It’s mainly referred to as cum.”

“Uhhh…” Naruto still looked just as puzzled as ever.

“Still don’t get it, huh? Ok how about I show you what it’s like?” 

“Oh um… I don’t know.” Naruto said hesitantly. 

“How about I teach you special jutsu afterwards?”

“Really?! Ok!” 

“Alright then, take the rest of your clothes off.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” 

Naruto did as he was told, Jiraiya was even more amazed when he saw the rest of his little body.

"Now use your sexy jutsu."

"N-no way pervy sage!" Naruto protested.

"Do you want to learn about sex or not?"

Naruto grumbled to himself, but did as his teacher said. Jiraiya went silent, his eyes bugging out like they did before. 

"Hey! Snap out of it old man! I'm only doing this so I can learn about sex alright."

Jiraiya cleared his throat before continuing. "All right, now come here."

"W-why?"

"You asked me about this, remember? Explaining doesn't seem to be helping so I'm gonna have to show you what I'm talking about."

Naruto's face turned bright red. Jiraiya was right, he did ask and if he really wanted to know what those ladies were talking about it seemed like this would be the best way. 

“Now come here and lay on your back.” 

Naruto walked up to Jirayia with a grumpy expression still but he obeyed his teacher. Jiraiya got undressed and got down on his knees. 

“Now, are you ready to see what I was trying to show you?” 

“Y-yeah sure.” Naruto’s face was rosie red, which Jiraiya thought was kind of cute. 

Jiraiya got undressed, “pay close attention Naruto.” Jirayia said.

Jirayia began stroking his member. “You want this to be stiff like a staff, it goes in much better that way.” 

Naruto nodded, but he didn’t feel too comfortable. When he got hard Jirayia got on his knees and grabbed Naruto’s waist lifting it up to his crotch. “Ok first I gotta prep you. Just relax and don’t freak out ok?” 

Jirayia started with one finger, he stuck it into Naruto’s pussy and began moving it in and out slowly. Naruto gasped and let out his first moan as he tasted pleasure for the first time, as a woman no less. He felt dirty for this, but he wanted to feel it more. Jiraiya would move his finger in and out Naruto’s pussy 10 times before inserting another finger in and doing the same. When he was able to get 3 fingers in and finished moving them in and out for another 10 times he pulled them out gently and positioned his penis in front of Naruto’s vagina. 

“You ready Naruto? 3,2,1!” Jiraiya inserted his pecker into Naruto’s pussy and started thrusting slowly. 

“Ah… Ah…  _ eww… gross!” _ Naruto thought he regretted bringing sex up to his mentor, maybe if he went and asked Kakashi or Iruka they might have been able to explain things to him in a way he could understand it, but he was in this to far to go back now so he layed there and got what he asked for. Jiraiya picked up the pace after about a minute and Naruto’s moans grew more high pitched and frequent. 

“Y-you doing… Alright there Naruto?! Ah!” 

“Y-yeah, Ah… nngh... H-how much longer is… this … gonna … take?!” Naruto asked.

“N-not too much… Longer… Oh.  _ “Oh wow this is wonderful! I wonder how it would feel when he’s not using the sexy jutsu?!” _

The pleasure Naruto felt increased the more Jiraiya pounded his vagina. It made him not want to use his sexy harem jutsu again, but at the same time, he was enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing and he was going to get to learn a new Jutsu after so that was a bonus. Jiraiya at last reached his climax, dumping so much cum into Naruto that it made his stomach bulge. Jiraya pulled out of Naruto carefully and as soon as he let go of Naruto, he reverted back to his boy form gasping and groaning in pleasure, his face bright red.

“Well... do you... understand now... Naruto?” Jiraiya panted. 

“Y-yeah. More than I would like to admit I think? C-can we move on to learning that special jutsu you were talking about now?!” Naruto asked.

_ 'I don't think I'll be using the sexy jutsu for a while now, but that was amazing.' _

“Let’s take a break first and then sure... I’ll teach you that jutsu.” The master and student lay on the ground for a long time before finally getting down to business once more. 

Huffing and puffing Naruto asked, “Hey Pervy sage? Can we do it again later, but without the sexy jutsu?” 

“Certainly, if you really want to that is?” 

“I do. It felt really good.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. We can do it after I teach you the new Jutsu. How's that sound?”

“Ok.” 

They both fell asleep after that and when they woke up, Naruto would get to experience the wonders of sex as a man and he was looking forward to it.


End file.
